


Anti-Social Networking

by bluemadridista



Series: Transfer Tragedies [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, I just needed this, M/M, an explanation for why cristiano unfollowed iker on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Directly follows the last part! Cris and James are still with Iker. James gets to talk a little more when Cris gets an unexpected phone call from everyone's least favorite president...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Social Networking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish none of this was true, but you all know that some of it is.
> 
> I wrote this short part, because I really needed an explanation as to why Cristiano unfollowed Iker. It really upset me. He's followed him again now, and I feel ridiculously happy about that... I'm really curious about the true motivation behind that, but I hope my version of the events will be to everyone's liking.

“Oh, well, that’s what they’ll call you there. San Iker will become _Santo Iker_.”

Iker’s eyes filled with tears, and he wrapped Cristiano in a hug. “Oh, Cris…”

Cristiano squeezed him tightly. “They will love you there, Iker.”

“Thank you.” Iker pulled away. He honestly hoped that Cristiano was correct.

Cristiano opened his mouth to say, “You’re welcome,” but the ringing of his phone interrupted him. “Sorry, Iker. I should check that. My mom has Junior.”

“No, no. Go ahead.” Iker took the opportunity to hug James who looked like he was going to burst into tears any minute. “You’re an excellent player, James, and a great person,” he whispered when Cristiano walked into the living room to take his call. “I hope you continue to do great things in Madrid.”

James tentatively wrapped his arms around his captain. “I hope you do well in Porto too. I mean, you will. You’re amazing.” Iker smiled. “I hope the supporters there love you. I played there, you know, and they are good people. The supporters are very loyal, and the people at the club are good.” James stopped himself from saying, “Unlike here,” and sniffed. “I will miss you as my captain.”

“Sergio will take care of you all, I promise. Don’t get beat down by this, James. Remember what you’re playing for. You’re not playing for Perez. You’re playing for the supporters. You’re playing to prove that there is still so much madridismo in the squad.”

“I will, Iker. I’ll play for the supporters and for you.”

Iker bit his lip, and blinked away some tears. What would he do without these amazing men, this family he had made? “If you ever need me…” His voice cracked, and he exhaled an apology. He felt James arms squeeze him a little tighter. Cristiano was a lucky man to have such an amazing man in his life. “You can text or call me any time, James.”

“I know. I know. I doubt you would ever need me, but same to you.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, James. I might need you to fly out for a hug. You give a pretty good one.” Iker chuckled, and patted his back.

“Watch it there!” Cristiano gave a joking warning.

Iker patted James one more time before he pulled away. When he looked at Cristiano, he looked much more solemn than his joke would have implied. “Cris, is everything okay? Is Junior okay?”

“That wasn’t my mom.”

“Oh…”

“It was Perez.”

Iker’s stomach fell to his feet. “Oh?”

“He, uh…” Cristiano gulped. “He made some demands.”

“Demands?” Iker arched his brow.

“There are some _things_ in my contract, some clauses, I guess, or stipulations. I don’t know.” Cristiano shrugged, and stared at the floor. “They can control my social networking, and, to an extent, what I do in public.”

Iker’s eyes narrowed. “So?”

“They want to me to sever ties with you, Iker. They want me to unfollow you, and I’m not allowed to tweet or post anything on Instagram to you or about you.”

“What?!” It was James who spoke this time. “How can they do that?!”

“It’s in my contract. They can sue me if I break contract.”

“Cristiano is the club’s biggest money maker,” Iker said. He tried to sound logical, despite the fact that he felt hollow inside again. How many people would buy into the lie that Cristiano didn’t care about him, hated him even? How many of his supporters would side with what they thought were Cristiano’s true feelings?

“I’ll post something now,” James said. “I want it out there. I want people to know that I care about you, that I miss you. I hate this!” The tears that had been threatening him finally spilled down James’ cheeks.

Cristiano grabbed him, and held him tight, kissing the top of his head. “You can post anything you like, don’t worry about it.”

“Cris, I’m sorry about this,” Iker said. He felt helpless, and so betrayed by this club that he had held so dear for his entire life.

“No, I’m sorry. I buckled. I unfollowed you as soon as I hung up the phone. But, you know what, I have enough fucking money. Let them sue me. I’ll follow you tomorrow, and post something with a picture of us. Give me time to find something where I look good though.”

“Cris…” James wrinkled his nose, and looked up at Cristiano.

“You’re right. I look good in everything.”

Iker shook his head. “I swear I don’t know what I’ll do without having you and Sergio around. I’ve never been without so much idiocy in my life.”

“I’ll loan him to you now and then,” James said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Like you own me…” Cristiano scoffed.

James looked up at him, and pouted, batting his eyelashes.

Cristiano turned away from him, and locked eyes with Iker. “He’ll send you a schedule of when I’ll be available.”

Iker chuckled. “You’re a smart guy sometimes, Cristiano. Don’t let that one get away.” He pointed at James, and winked. “Now, you guys should go. Knowing Perez, he’s got someone watching my house to see who stops by.”

Cristiano cursed in Portuguese. James’ eyes widened. “You don’t need to know that translation, capi…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this series! I know it's a sad subject, but I hope that it will help us deal with this. Please leave comments. Even with the humorous sections, these fics are not easy to write. Your comments are much appreciated. They really brighten my days. If you haven't read the other parts of the series, you should! They are all linked together. :') 
> 
> I love you all!!!
> 
> Part 5 is coming soon!!


End file.
